Moonlight
by Frost998
Summary: They say people of evil belong with the night, but what about the people who belong to the moon. Are they evil? Or are they just misunderstood? We all have secrets, but only those one with all, dare to stand in the dark light. AU and potential Lemon
1. PrologueIntroductions

Introduction/Prologue to the story Moonlight

* * *

Sunlight is bright and warm, showering all below with promise of hope. It comes with the new day and leaves when the whispers of night sweep past. But there are those who find they are one with days' opposite, the night. These are the ones who find comfort in night's mysterious blanket. But when the night becomes too dark, the light of the moon scares the shadows away. And then, all who hide come out to play.

- Unknown

* * *

Some say that as a teenager, Hermione (then Granger)was a brave, strong and happy young woman. But those who knew her knew she held fear. She wasn't that perfect girl everyone thought her to be. She wasn't strong or brave. Most of her life she strived to be the best, yearned to be the best. But because of her impossible dream and the fact that she had only wanted to prove herself to everyone around her, she lost herself. And she wasn't the only one.

Most people don't know what happened when that horrible crash occured or what happened when she dissapeared. Some have theories, but none have been proven. Hermione claimed she forgotn, that it was all just a bunch of hazy images in her head. She told questioners profusely that she couldn't remember, no matter how s tried. But on December 30th/ 2007, a small vial of memories were found among the woman's things. The images showed all that occured in those few months the young woman had been missing, ten years before. Those images were recorded by hand and this is the official written recording of the strange story of Mrs. Hermione's missing experiences.


	2. Blind

Chapter 1- Blind

Septemer 1st/1997

Blinding white light and screaming. That's all she could remember. And someone grabbing her roughly and shoving. And then falling. And then pain. And then...no that's it. That's as far as she could make her stubborn brain remember. So instead she tried to figure out who she was.

After about ten minutes of stressing her brain into near exhaustion, she learned that she was a girl. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was witch. Not that the being a witch part really mattered because her wand was snapped in half underneath her arm and she couldn't think of any spells. So that just made her a plain old human girl with a battered body, a coppery taste in her mouth, and a strange disgusting smell in her nose. Suddenly, she felt sick and within seconds she threw up the unknown contents of her stomach. Gagging she wiped her mouth and let her gaze wonder.

All around her there was death. Gruesome bodies were strewn across the bloodied grass like lifeless puppets. Some people were burning, some were missing limbs, and some were covered in blood. Nearby in front of her a train cart was uncontrollably on fire and inside it she could her the faint cries for help of dying burning people. She looked at the train tracks to her left and saw that only half of the train had been wrecked, and the other half was safely sitting on the tracks. Off to her right crows were feeding on a group of dead bodies. Horror stricken Hermione felt her stomach twist into knots and tears instantly flooded her eyes. She let herelf cry uncontrollably while staring at the bodies mournfully. Suddenly she felt angry at the crows and in a fit of anger tried to stand up, but was stopped by the flash of pain that started at her right leg and coursed through her veins in less than a second. Gasping she collapsed and clutched at her leg. She looked down at the cause of the pain and gasped again.

Her leg had a huge gash that ran from the outside of her thigh down to her ankle. It wasn't bleeding a lot but it was loosly scarred. That must have caused the pain. In the attempt to stand up she had torn the scar, and had lengthened the healing process. Letting relief wash through her she turned to examine the rest of body.

Her stomach and arms were covered with purpling bruises and bloody scratches. Her forhead was faintly bleeding and so was her bottom lip. That explained the copper taste in her mouth. She reached up and felt her hair. It was matted with blood, but Hermione couldn't find a cut on her head that had caused her hair to be bloodied. It was then she turned around to check the ground beneath and found what she had been lying on. Instantly she was off of it and crouching a few feet away. Breathing hard from the adrenaline coursing through her veins she stared at the body that she unknowingly been laying on.

It was a girl. She was about the same size as Hermione, if not taller and looked about the same age. She had dark skin, as if she were of East Indian descent and her dark brown eyes were open and glazed over. Her long black hair was braided to the side and was crusted with blood. Her left leg was twisted in an awkward and unnatural position from the hip down and she had a giant gash in her stomach, almost like a hole. The blood from a cheek wound she had had covered the whole left side of her face and she had...no left arm. It was simply gone, and in it's place, was a bloodied gruesome stump.

Gasping in horror, Hermione closed my eyes, and turned her face away. She felt the tears come streaming down her cheeks again and let the familiar feel of nausea fill her senses. Unable to stop herself she open her eyes and threw up again.

Once she had finished she look up and saw another girl. This one looked exactly like the distorted dead one, except her hair was tied back in a loose bun, and she was alive...but barely. Slowly Hermione stood up and started to limp towards her desperately. The girl was crying and trying to crawl her way towards the dead girl, presumably her twin. She was missing a few fingers on her right hand and her right ankle was facing the wrong way. She had burns all over the left side of her body and a cut on her shoulder was gushing blood. She was alive, but she wasn't going to last long. Suddenly she noticed Hermione and cried out.

"Hermione! Help me! My sister she needs help! Help me get to her, I can heal her! Please help me get to Parvati!"

Nodding with tears in her eyes Hermione used all the strength she could muster and dragged the girl over to her sister. Once close enough, the girl burst into a fresh batch of tears and collapsed onto her sister. For what seemed like hours the girl screamed and cursed at the sky while clutching her dead sister to her frail body. Hermione sat near her, unable to control the tears that seemed to cascade down her ckeeks like a waterfall.

Suddenly the girl gave one last cry out and the stopped moving. Startled, Hermione reached out and shook the girl. She checked for a heart beat, pulse, or breathing. Nothing. The girl had died. Hermione was now alone in a field full of dead people.

She didn't cry the time. She pushed the sadness away and stood up. She knew she had to deal with herself. If she didn't stop her bleeding she was going to bleed to death. She had to clean out the wounds and wrap them. Was there a stream nearby? Looking around for water and some supplies she saw that only half of the train had been wrecked, and the other half was safely sitting on the tracks. So that meant that half of the people on the train must have survived. Attaining this new knowledge, Hermione suddenly felt the drive to survive. Hastily she searched for a creek.

A few times she passed trails of blood and footprints, random bits of luggage, and once she passed by a large of footprints, this was probably from the people who had survived. Once she had found a creek,she decided she would come back for some clothes/supplies and would follow this trail.

After what seemed to be an hour, Hermione came across a small creek. Finally content, she quickly stepped in fully clothed and let the water cleanse her body. She scrubbed the blood off of her fair skin and combed the blood out of her chocolate brown curls. Once satisfied that she was clean, she stayed in the water and let her mind wonder and take in her surroundings.

The creek was on the edge of a pine forest with many little green shrubs lining the side and a fallen tree acting as a make shift bridge. The water was clear and smelt of the first blooms of spring after a cold winter. Abover, the sun had cleared the skies and showered Hermione's body with warmth and comfort. Letting the calm of the atmosphere embrace her, Hermione started to let the joy of life fill her. She had survived the crash. Against all odds, she had somehow lived. It had to mean something. With a new found purpose, Hermione climbed out of the creek and headed back to get supplies and to follow the trail of footprints.

When she arrived back and the sights of the area clouded her eyes, she instantly felt the depressing feeling of death. Pushing past it though she set forward. Carefully she searched the area for food, clothes, and something she could use as shelter. After scouring the whole area, she came up with two skirts, one pair of pants, a jumper, two t-shirts, one turtle neck, a pair of boots, a jacket, three pairs socks, two pairs of clean knickers, two bras, a backpack, 30 chocolate bars, a water bottle, rope, a brush, hairties, mittens, several types of fruit, beef jerky, a toothbrush, a small blanket, someone's wand, and a knife. Hermione felt guilt sweep over her from taking the items, but she needed to survive and this was the only way. Hastily she stripped out of her wet clothes and changed into new ones. Then she stuffed all the other supplies into the backpack and then began following the trail of footprints.

She followed the trail for two hours and then stopped when gloomy clouds formed and it started to rain. She took shelter under a pine tree and hid herself from potential passing animals by hiding under its low hanging branches and scrunching herself right near the trunk. To a passing stranger or animal, she would not be seen. The low branches acted as protection so she stayed dry and semi-warm all night. She took the blanket out of her backpack and covered herself. then she tucked backpack to her chest and curled up under the tree. Instantly her tired body relaxed and she fell into un-consciousness just as the rain stopped and the sky cleared. The last thing she remember seeing was the soft glow of the moonlight seeming through through the branches.


	3. White Noise

Chapter Two: White Noise

September 2/1997

Hermione awoke to the sound of birds. Through the cracks of the tree branches she could see a pair of robins dancing in the air singing happy tunes. Hermione was so hormonal that the sight of the birds made her eyes water and her heart clench. Wiping her eyes she stuffed the blanket back into her bag and then peeked her head out from under the trees. She saw nothing, just endless trees and a trail gradually fading footprints. She was losing time. Hastily she got up and started to job down the trail, following the trail to nowhere land.

She jogged along, keeping a steady pace so as not to waste her energy. All around her the scenery gradually began to change into hilly terrain and it was beginning to irritate her calves. Finally the terrain was too steep to job, and she was reduced to slowly and carefully walking. It took her an hour to reach the summit. Then she started to descend. When she had just about reached the bottom of the small mountain, she tripped.

Suddenly instead of standing upright, she was twisted around and started tumbling down at full speed. The ground whipped past her and small shrubs snagged at her clothes. She felt her stomach churn and that ever so familiar feeling of motion sickness washed over her. Then just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, her body crashed into something hard and she heard the sound of her bones breaking in her ribs and felt the dizziness fill her brain from the abrupt stop.

At first she just lay there, completely numb and shocked. She tried to make her brain work but it seemed that her mind was too confused to process anything but shock. And then, slowly but surely pain started to creep into her chest. Then it peaked and searing pain streaked through her body like wild fire.

Un-able to think properly she trembled uncontrollably and screamed at the top of her lungs over and over again. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't taste, smell or see. Her vision was blurred with tears, her senses clouded with pain, and her mind filled with searing fire. And she could do nothing to change it.

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she could sense someone nearby. Then her weight was shifted and someone was holding her. She kept screaming but her eyes had slightly cleared. Instead of blurred sky and trees, all she could register was shocking white blonde hair. And then, the pain was too much, and she fell into unconsciousness.

She didn't sleep long though. Her dreams were laced with nightmares and the pain came in waves, which were also added to her dreams. Sometimes the pain was so unbearable that Hermione's mind went blank and searing white noise filled her ears. But, other times the pain was just a slight throbbing, like a bruise. These waves dictated what happened in her dreams and most of the time she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or in reality. One thing was for sure though, in everything her mind could identify, there was always a boy with her.

He was a handsome, tall and toned boy, about the age of 17. He had a pale complexion that often made Hermione question if he was an angel or something of those sorts. He had sleek white blonde hair that often fell into his piercing and almost cruel storm grey eyes. He was often well dressed, in a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, black dress pants, a loosened black tie, and polished black shoes. The only defecting attributes he sported were a pinking scare that ran across his left cheek, his shirt had a blood stain on his left side(which was evidence of a wound he had there), and a strange black and grotesque tattoo on his left forearm. Somehow these defects made him seem less angelic, as if he was conflicted between evil and good.

Despite his appearance, the boy always seemed to be watching her. Sometimes he would say something- but Hermione always forgot what it was that he said- and sometimes he would touch her arm or carry her somewhere. He appeared to be taking care of her. He would feed her, attend to her wounds, and wash her exposed skin. He seemed to be trying to heal her, but Hermione didn't really know if even existed. She was in a dazed state, and most things just fazed right by her. It wasn't until her pain peaked once more- while she was sleeping- that she really broke out of her stupor and stormed into reality and true consciousness.

-XXXX-

September 9/1997

Hermione screamed, loud. Her mind filled with blazing fire and acid shot through her body. She shook uncontrollably and flexed and un-flexed her muscles. In a desperate attempt to rid herself of the pain, she sat up and jerked around. That was when warm hands grasped her wrist and tried to force her to lie down again. But she wouldn't. Her mind was going into overdrive and flashes of light sparked in front of her eyes. She clawed at the ground and kicked at whoever was grasping her wrist. She bit and scratched, but the person would not let go. Instead, the person pulled her into their chest and held tight, as the pain ripped through Hermione's body. Then suddenly, the pain started to retreat and Hermione's panicked gasps started to dwindle and her eyes began to clear.

What she saw was a messy campsite. She was sitting in a tent and her eyes were only seeing what little the open flap showed. She did see though, a campfire with a toasting animal just above it. She turned away and looked around her.

The tent was huge and elaborate. There were several master beds, an incredible kitchen, a radio, a huge fireplace, a luxurious bathroom, and several other expensive household things. There was a faint smell of apple cinnamon and chocolate, and in front of her were a plate of cookies and two cups of apple cider.

Burning in curiosity, Hermione turned around to see who the person holding her was, and saw the boy. She gasped and reflexively reached out to touch him. He didn't stop her, just stared down her with an intense gaze. She stroked his jawline and ran her thumb over his fading scar. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his arms and shoulders, intent on memorizing every bit of him-now that he seemed to be real, instead of a dream-.

She stopped at the tattoo though. Hesitant she touched the black ink on his otherwise pale skin, and instantly a cold black fear swept through her bones. Gasping she pulled away, and then looked back up and met his gaze.

His eyes were burning, like silvery liquid fire. He didn't seem mad, just anxious and impatient. Hermione pulled out of his grasp and shifted her weight so that she sat away from him- on the leather couch she had just realized they were sitting on-. She stared at him until he finally spoke, his facial expression softening slightly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his voice sending chills through her body.

"Who are you?" She replied instead. Despite his beauty and kindness in helping her, Hermione didn't trust him. She wanted to know who he was and what he wanted.

Looking back at him his eyes searched her face, scouring for signs of her emotions. He sat like that for a good few minutes before his eyes met hers and he opened his perfectly shaped lips to speak.

"Draco Malfoy."

-XXXX-

A.N

Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to end it right there because I thought it was a good spot. Next chapter will be longer. Review please! :)


	4. Memories

Chapter Three: Memories

September 9/1997

The blank look she gave him must have been the cause for his face to contort into an expression that practically oozed disappointment. Obviously he had thought that Hermione would react to the sound of his name, as if he were some ancient god or something. But she hadn't. This boy's name provoked no emotion or memories to come spilling. Yes the name did seem slightly familiar to her, but there was no real recognition to it. It was of course an uncommon name as far as she was concerned, so if she felt a little prick of memory she probably had known him before…the crash.

Looking up, she stared into his storm grey eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. He didn't look away. Instead he returned her searching expression with one of disdain and fairly well hidden hint of worry. He was hiding his true emotions, that much was certain. For some reason, he did not want her to see his concern. Hermione didn't know why, but on the other hand she didn't really care so much.

"Are you hungry?" He asked again, pulling her out of her deep thought. Instantly her eyes darted to the plate of cookies just in her reach. Before she could reply though, her deprived stomach let out an irritated grumble. Embarrassed, she looked away and tried to shield her center. The boy just snickered though.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, while reaching out to grasp the plate. Carefully he balanced the plate in one hand and then reached out for one of the mugs of cider. He turned to her and Hermione took the plate of cookies greedily. She placed the treats on her lap and then reached out for the cup. Hesitating for just a second, he passed it to her.

They sat in silence as she ate, him lightly drumming his finger on his thigh and staring into space, while Hermione ate and pondered her situation. This boy was important, she knew, but his significance couldn't seem to break free from her conscience. He knew something she didn't, that was for sure. But was it for the best or worst. Could she trust him?

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked before she could stop herself. He stiffened. He stopped breathing and his eyes went strangely vacant. Slowly he turned his head to meet her eyes, and Hermione felt a chill crawl through her veins. It left her blood cold and head spinning. He looked dark and tormented, with grey eyes that smoked like a fathomless pit in hell. The way he looked at her made her feel like he could read every dark secret that she had. That just by looking her in the eyes, he could decipher her soul. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The train wreck. Do you remember anything?" Hermione said, her heart beat gradually increasing as her sixth sense began to sense danger. He looked away then, his facial expression changing to show deep sadness and his eyes reflecting someone lost in thought. He sighed sadly.

"I remember we were all on the train, heading to Hogwarts. I was sitting with my friends in the back end of the train, when for some reason the train stopped. Then the lights went out and it became utterly cold. It felt like there was some sort of evil that had swept through the air. It chilled my bones and made all light that had existed seem to die." He paused and then looked at her, his grey eyes filled with grief.

"Then the screaming started." He continued. "It rang through the train and stuck in my ears. And then suddenly there was an extremely loud explosion. I remember seeing red everywhere and then it stopped. I got up and exited the train. When I got outside, what I saw was horrid."

"There were dead bodies everywhere. The front half of the train was off in the ditch and the field around was covered in blood and fire. I remember seeing some poor first year dragging her self across the field; half alive she had no bottom half of her body. I remember the scent of decaying bodies fill my nose and the sounds of pain drench my ears. That's when I ran. I couldn't take it. I didn't stop running till I couldn't smell it anymore. I ended up on top of a hill and from the distance I could see the wreck. Near the front of the train I could see flashes of light and black shadows whipping around. And…in the sky…" He stumbled on his words, wincing and trying to force it out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and finished.

"In the sky there was a giant skull with a snake in it, the sign of Him and death." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It was horrible Hermione. I can't even begin to describe how much pain flashed through me the second I saw it. It was His mark. He had caused it. The war has begun Hermione, and Voldemort struck first."

-XXXX-

September 13/1997

After that night where Draco had told his story, Hermione had avoided him. She couldn't stand to see his remorseful eyes and searching gaze. He had expected the "name" to mean something to her, but it hadn't. For some reason her brain wouldn't let her learn all those secrets hidden inside. Sometimes it made her so angry that she would go into a fit of rage and then tear her stitches. Then she would have to sit there for hours as Draco re-sewed her up. He had told her that he didn't remember many spells and that even if he did he didn't reckon he'd be a very good heeler, so he preferred the muggle ways of healing.

Often when he re-sewed her he would tell her storied of his life he remember or answer her questions about the wizarding world. Most of the time Hermione would just lay there and listen, every now and then asking minor questions, but once she asked Draco to elaborate on a subject that was bothering her immensely.

It had been a rainy morning and Hermione had gotten so depressed that she had ran into her bedroom wall over and over to rid herself of her emotional pain and replace it with pain of the physical sense. Once her stitches had ripped she's allowed herself to embrace the burning tearing sensation that usually came with it, and had collapsed on the floor in a jumbled heap. She hadn't screamed or cried though. She was much too determined to do that. She had merely laid there and calmly called for Draco to come help her.

Like almost every day, he came, and gave her a disapproving look like usual. He had scolded her, saying that if she kept ripping her stitches her wounds would never heal. Hermione didn't care. She liked the hurt. It gave a sense of humanity and reassured that she was indeed alive and still felt pain. Pain was her only means of knowing of she still existed.

Grudgingly he had picked her up and carried her out into the living room where he had laid her down gently on the couch. Then after retrieving the first aid kit, had begun to mend the stitches on her leg that helped her wound heal. He had gotten half way down when Hermione had asked him to tell her about Voldemort.

"Who is he?" She had asked, wincing slightly when the needle threaded through her flesh.

"Who?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of her leg.

"Voldemort." She had said nonchalantly. Draco had paused, practically oozing his discomfort on the subject.

"He's a vile man, well thing. A ruthless, cold, hostile murderer, set on the destruction of humanity. He's cunning and evil, a true child of the devil. He wants to control the world and cause all chaos. He wants to "purify" the world of bad blood and shape it to his own desire. He's a killer Hermione, a soul-less, un-sympathetic killer." He said, his eyes gleaming like the tip of a sharpened dagger. Abruptly he stopped and looked up at her, stormy eyes meeting her own soft brown ones.

"Please, don't ever ask me about him again. It…hurts." He said. And with that, all conversation died.

He took another five minutes to finish then stood, told her to stay, and then he left out the door, leaving Hermione alone on the couch.

-XXXX-

When Draco was outside he let the tears run down his face. He hated lying, and the pain, and the way her face had looked when he had described…him. It hurt him to see the trust slowly fill her eyes, when he was using her. One day she would remember, and then he would have to carry out his deed. But he couldn't take it anymore. All the lies were killing him.

They filled his soul with darkness and clouded his heart till he thought he would burst. Seeing her face as she listened, and believed every little untruth he fed her with open eyes. She though he was an innocent young man caught up in emotion and sadness. How little she really knew. She didn't know that his sadness was a reaction to his guilt. That his betrayal sliced his heart in half and tore at him every time he looked at her. She didn't know the truth. She didn't know who he really was. Or what he was. And most importantly, she didn't know that in a matter of weeks, the plan would un-fold and He would come looking. Looking for her.


	5. Water

Chapter Four: Water

September 17th/1997

Most children grow up to know war. It is introduced at a young age and from then on becomes a large part of their lives. Everywhere their eyes seem to wonder some reference is made. First it's the news, covered in stories of death toll and guns. Then there's school, where the facts are driven into their brains by teachers. Then it's even used as a joking term. Then as children gradually fade into adults, war becomes the sole thought on their minds. It begins to seep into their dreams until as adults they grow old and frail from its terror. So really, innocence is never really given. Just a fingerprint left behind at birth.

That's how Hermione felt. If she was living in a world where slaughter was a given, then did she really possess any innocence at all? Had she grown up knowing that one day, it would all come crumbling down? She was barely an adult and war still plagued her mind. Images of death and hate filled her mind at every waking hour, and even her dreams seemed to be terrorized by war's cruel gifts.

It was only when the moon was out did she feel calm. The cool light seemed to wash away all her fears and just bathe her in a mysterious and eerie grace. Under the beam she felt mesmerized, as if she could stay there all night and nothing could hurt her. Nothing else seemed to be able to provide that kind of security. Not the tent, not a warm bath, not even Draco-despite his boasting-.

One night he joined her though. There had been no moon last night, and her discomfort had alerted him. He was very observant, it often seemed that he could decipher Hermione's feelings better than she could. So the next night he accompanied her.

The night had been very clear, not a cloud in sight. She had led him to a little hilly field a few minutes from their camp and together they had lain on the grass in silence, staring up at the brilliant sky. The cool breeze tickled her face and the feeling made Hermione feel like her humanity still existed. If she could feel, that probably meant that she was alive.

Together they stayed there in the moonlight, silently lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until a rare shooting star crossed the sky did Hermione break the calm. Unknowingly she let out a small gasp and instantly Draco's strong gaze was on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his face twisting into concern. Losing her composure, Hermione laughed. It was a nice, true, and happy laugh. A laugh she hadn't experienced since she had lost her memory. It was only Draco's increasing nervousness that kept her from stopping, and soon she was laughing so hard that her stomach was aching and tears of joy etched her eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a growing displeasure, but Hermione couldn't stop. The laughing was absolutely un-bearable. Then suddenly she had shifted her weight too much, and she was now rolling down the little grassy hill, still laughing.

She stopped at the base, in a heap of extreme amusement. Hermione found it so strange, that one could be so happy that they couldn't seem to think properly. It was at that second that memories flooded her mind.

There weren't many, just some that glimpsed her old life at its best. In every single one she was laughing. In some she was sitting a large table in a grand and elaborate hall with many people. In others she was sitting on a bed in a dorm room with a redheaded girl, giggling about something the girl had said. But most of them featured her with two boys, laughing or playing around. They were both about her age, one with black hair and intense green eyes and the other with shocking red hair and innocent blue eyes. There was one where she was with the two boys playing in the snow, another in a common room opening presents, and one where they were in a library where they were poking fun and she was grinning madly. These happy memories of her and the two boys swarmed her mind and suddenly she felt sad. She missed these boys, she learned. They were her best friends and the people she had always relied on. Her…friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Suddenly Draco was at her side shaking her immensely, an expression of vast fear covering his face. Hermione blinked a few times and then let her vision clear. Draco sat there staring at her. Embarrassed she sat up and pushed him away, she didn't want his comfort. Rubbing at her eyes she stood up and started trudging back up the hill to her special moon gazing spot. Draco of course, followed her.

"What just happened?" He asked. Slowly Hermione shifted her gaze to his face and pursed her lips.

"Nothing." She said. That didn't satisfy him though, and suddenly his face filled with anger and his eyes burned like mercury.

"Nothing! Hermione don't lie to me! One minute you're gasping for from laughing so hard, you roll down the hill and then suddenly you stop and this blank look comes alone. You had this glassy look and you were barely breathing! Do not tell me that is nothing." He stated simply, his brow scrunched up in mixed emotions running wild. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going to explain the laughing, but at the bottom of the hill I stopped laughing because I remembered some things, images of me and my friends laughing, being happy." She said, her gaze returning to the sky. Draco was silent for a while, obviously thinking over what she had said.

"Let's go. I'm tired and I don't want to leave you here by yourself." He said. It was a statement, and his tone indicated that she didn't have a choice. Stiffly she stood up and started to head back to their camp, with only the light of the moon to guide her.

-XXXX-

September 18th/1997

She dreamt of a man. He was an old man with silver grey hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He was standing in front of her faintly smiling, as if he knew of some joke that she didn't. He took a step towards her and outstretched a hand, holding an object of some kind. Peering closely Hermione saw that it was a key. She looked up at the old man and caught her breath when a name flashed through her mind.

_Albus Dumbledore_

His grin deepened, although still faint. He glanced at the key, gesturing for her to take it. Slowly she reached out and grasped the cool metal. He looked into her eyes.

"Locked memories can only be open with a key Miss Granger. This is a key for a door. To remember you must find your own keys." He said. And the suddenly the key disappeared from her grasp, and the man faded away.

Hermione awoke with a start. Her brow was wet with sweat and her heart seemed to be running a 100m dash. Trying to slow her breathing Hermione didn't even notice Draco sitting in the corner of her room. He cleared his throat.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione shrieked her heart rate doubling. Draco just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his words dripping in disdain.

"No I did not, and I'm not surprised, what with you sitting there and watching while I sleep! No wonder I don't sleep well! Do you watch me when I bathe to?" She retorted, pushing back the covers and stalking out of the room.

"Why do you want me to?" He asked laughing from her room. Hermione stopped walking. Dramatically she turned around to face him, her eyes locking onto his stormy grey ones.

"Yes, of course Draco. That's exactly what I want." Then she turned on her heels and prowled out of the tent into the fresh morning air.

Once away from the tension inside, Hermione instantly felt better. The morning sun on her skin cleared her mind and the smell of the forest filled her senses. As if in a trance, Hermione wandered and soon found herself on the bank of pool of water. The small but deep pond was a clear blue color; Hermione could see every softened rock and crag on the bottom. Un-able to stop herself, she stripped to her knickers and bra and waded in.

The chilly water slid across her body and hit every nerve in her body. The feeling thrilled her to the bone and once deep enough she dove. She met the cold water with open arms. The water cleared her mind and every dark feeling she been feeling was easily washed away. Experiencing a new calm she let herself indulge and casually floated. Lost in her though and emotions, she didn't even see the attack until it was too late.

Suddenly a shocking power hit her and broke her calm. It traversed through her body and hit every nerve. Powerless she felt herself sink under the water and the air become further and further away. Instantly panic washed over her and her heart went into overdrive. Adrenaline coursed through her, but try as she might she could not move. Gradually her lungs began to ache and the sunlight dimmed. The cold water began to chill her bones and her muscles-drenched in adrenaline-started aching. Then it was dark; Hermione couldn't see a thing and her lungs were starting to hurt like a pain she had never felt before.

_I'm going to die!_ She thought to herself as the surface drifted away.

_I'm drowning._

_Oh Draco I'm so sorry!_

Then just as Hermione gave up the fight and let the darkness snatch her away, something from above grasped her ankle, but to Hermione everything was black.

-XXXX-

September 18th/1997

Hermione awoke that evening and the first thing she saw was Draco sitting in a chair asleep. The second thing she saw was her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was scarily pale, her hair was slicked back, and face slightly swollen. Her lips, ears and fingers were a little blue and her eyes bloodshot. Her breathing was a little shallow and she felt weak and un-coordinated. She looked – and felt- like she had just come through a terrible blizzard barely alive.

Disgusted with her un-healthy appearance, she glanced back at Draco and saw that he was awake. He was staring at her with eyes that burned like fire. His expression was blank but just by looking at his livid posture she could tell he was angry. At once she paled and felt the atmosphere around her saturate with held in emotions. The tension around her boiled and Hermione just wanted to sink under her covers and shy away from Draco's smoldering stare. But she didn't. She stayed upright, waiting for him to explode.

But suddenly, the atmosphere changed again. His expression softened and the emotion in the air around her relaxed. She no longer felt his anger dripping onto her skin. Instead she felt a calm worried breeze delicately brush her skin. Draco stood up and walked over to her. He stood next to her bed, towering over her. She shivered, and Draco's eyes instantly went to the goose bumps on her skin.

"You're cold." He stated quietly. Lacking in strength, Hermione merely nodded. He pursed his lips, obviously fighting a battle in his head, weighing decisions. Then his features relaxed. He had come to a conclusion.

"Move over." He said simply, staring her right in the eye. Hermione made a noise of protest and Draco rolled his eyes. "You're cold, I'm not. I'll share my body heat. It's no big deal Hermione. And you don't really have a choice considering I want to avoid your condition getting any worse. Besides, you're exhausted, and you aren't going to fall asleep if you're cold. So, move over." He said.

Slowly, Hermione shuffled her body to her right. Once he figured he would have enough room, he slipped under her covers and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly her body's needs took over and she snuggled into the heat that was being given. She fell asleep like that. Curled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her like a shield from the dark world outside.

-XXXX-

A.N- Sorry for the late update! I had an exchange student from Quebec come for a week, and then I got really sick for a week and had a lot of homework to catch up on. But to make up for it I made this chapter longer. I didn't really edit it though because I just wanted to get it up and posted, so excuse any mistakes (I'll edit it later). Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	6. Touch

A.N: Warning. A little bit gruesome at one bit. Just giving a heads up.

* * *

Chapter Five: Touch

September 19th/1997

Warmth bristled Hermione's skin through the shut window. It gradually cleared her mind and brought her out of dreamland and into the real world. It took a moment to register where she was, but after some time consuming contemplation, memories where she was flooded back. Then she heard mumbling to her left.

It was Draco.

He was still asleep, breathing softly and slow. His chest rose and fell in and even pace and every time he exhaled, hair that had fallen across his face wiggled slightly. He looked so innocent asleep. His features were relaxed and his face was composed into calm smooth complexion. His usually tense upper body was organized casually on the bed, and his head lay softly on the pillow.

While he was asleep, Hermione found that he really was quite good looking. The un-blemished soft glow on his healthy pale skin complimented his tousled white blonde hair in a manner that gave him an angelic appeal. He was tall and lithe, muscles toned and strong all over his athletic body. Long fingers carelessly gripped the sheets lightly, and their appearance made Hermione think that he must do well on the piano. He had a strong jaw-line, soft pale pink lips and long strangely dark eyelashes that framed his closed eyes. The only thing that set him off was the strange mumbling that escaped his lips and beginnings of worry caressing his face.

"I won't…let…take. No…" He mumbled, Hermione only catching bits and pieces of his speech.

"No…she…mine. Innocent…" He said, and then suddenly he began shouting.

"No! You can't! No no no no no!" He screamed. Panic rushing through her, Hermione sprang into action. She started shaking Draco as hard as she could and yelling in his face,

"Draco! Wake up! It's only a dream!" She screamed, while shaking his angelic body like a wolf shakes his prey.

It only took seconds for his silvery grey/blue eyes to snap open and his body to shoot up into a sitting position, knocking Hermione off the bed in the process. Stunned, she lay in the floor in a jumbled heap and just stared back up at him.

He was bolt upright and breathing hard, newly formed sweat glistened on his forehead. Carefully he reached up and wiped it away, keeping his gaze on the bed sheets. It was only when he chanced a glance to his right did he notice the empty spot beside him.

"Hermione?" He said, a questioning look masking his face. She cleared her throat and instantly his snapped to the side and he gave her a disapproving look.

"What in the blazes are you doing on the floor?" He asked. Hermione sighed and picked herself off of the ground. While dusting herself off, she replied.

"You pushed me off." Her tone was simple and straight forward, her gaze even. His was not. His breathing quickened and panic flashed over his features.

"What happened?" He asked. Hermione sighed, dreading the second he heard what had happened. She took a deep breath.

"You…were mumbling about something, something about a girl and taking something away. You said 'mine' then 'innocent' and then you started screaming no and thrashing about. Obviously you were having a terrible dream, so I shook you to wake you up and screamed in your ear. Then suddenly you snapped your eyes open and jerked into a sitting position, knocking me backwards from mainly surprise and force." His eyes widened. Something in what she had said had caused him distress. Abruptly he tossed the covers aside and strolled out of her room and into his own. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

It was only then that Hermione noticed he had been sleeping shirtless

-XXXX-

September 20th/1997

Draco avoided her for. He made her food but had left it on the dining room table and left before she ate. Hermione didn't know where he went in his absent hours but didn't care all that much. She usually spent her Draco-free hours reading the few books they had lying around or racked her brain on memories and spells.

A few times she was successful, and managed to re-discover some details on the man called Albus Dumbldore and a few minor useful spells, one in particular being Crucio. Hermione knew it was a very bad curse and never practiced it. She only kept it in her mind and tried to indulge in the memories it triggered.

_That must be my key!_ She thought to herself.

_If I remember spells, I remember memories that have something to do with them. All I have to do is keep racking my brain on spells and maybe I will regain my memory!_

She smiled in triumph.

That night when Hermione came out of her room for dinner, Draco sat at the table.

He looked terrible. Well, not in the physical sense, Draco always looked like a fallen angel; in one word he was indeed beautiful. No, he looked terrible with pain.

His hair was one giant mess of snow blonde and his eyes were red rimes and blood-shot. He was hunched over and dark circles claimed the skin beneath his eyes. He was paler than usual, and looked like he had lost some weight in the last 48 hours, which was not natural. He was un-healthy and looked frail, lost in so much pain that just by looking at him Hermione wanted to run back to her room and hide from his over-riding emotions that made her feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable. But she didn't. She gathered her pride and courage and walked….no strode over to her seat at the table. She sat down and began eating while staring at him directly, not letting her dis-comfort deter her.

Slowly he moved his gaze away from his un-touched food, and met her blazing chocolate eyes. His gaze searched her own, looking for signs of what she was feeling. Then he looked away and shrugged. Hermione snapped.

"Draco! For the love of Merlin quit being such a pansy and eat! You want to end up all skin in bones? You're already too thin for your own good, and being pale and anorexic does not go well together!" Hermione snapped. Draco blinked. Once, twice, and then his expression changed into something Hermione hadn't seen in what seemed like years. Anger.

"Oh dearest Hermione, always watching out for me. But, do tell. How pray did you come across such concern? Scared that if I die you'll be left alone in the big bad woods?" He snarled, his crude sarcasm accentuating the phrase quite nicely. Hermione rolled her eyes, un-fazed.

"Honestly Draco, I've been through much more to be deterred by your feeble attempts to insult me. It just doesn't…" But Hermione didn't get to finish what she had been saying. Quicker than she could react, Draco had whipped out his wand and cast a spell that had sent her soaring through the air.

She hit the fair wall and flopped down onto the couch. It didn't hurt, but she was disorientated and wasn't able to defend herself fast enough. Draco threw another spell at her and it hit her hard.

"Levicorpus!" He shouted, flicking his wand in a professional manner.

Suddenly, an invisible hand reached down and flipped Hermione upside and dangling in the air. The experience was so startling that Hermione couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak. Inside her knee high boots, she felt her wand slowly slipping out of their safety and secret hiding spot. Using abdominal strength she didn't know she possessed, she defied gravity and bent to whip out her wand. Still upside down she tried to scream a spell she didn't really know how to cast.

"Stup..." But Draco was too quick.

"Expelliarmus!" And then her wand flew out of her hand and onto the floor. Helpless now she started screaming at Draco.

"You bloody bastard! Put me down this instant! How dare you do this to me! You sodding arse headed toss..."He flicked his wand.

"Silencio!" Hermione couldn't speak. Instead she started thrashing violently and miming profanity. Her face was on fire with rage, not fear. No she was not scared of Draco. Sometimes he intimidated her and often he would startle her, but she was never scared of him.

"_Accio Hermione…the spell you need to perform to get your wand back is Accio. Then you must cast Liberacorpus non-verbally, that will get you on the ground. Draco is flustered so he performed Levicorpus incorrectly. Then Stupefy him." _Said a voice in Hermione's head. The voice was scratchy and raw, but reassuring. Taking the voice's advice she started concentrating, trying to channel her magic.

"_That's it Hermione. Concentrate now saw it in your mind, Accio wand. Remember to catch it." The voice said. _

"_Accio wand!" _Hermione thought, trying to use her magic. And it worked. Suddenly her wand was in her hand. Acting fast she performed the non-verbal spell and succeeded.

"_Liberacorpus."_ She whispered in her mind. Suddenly she was placed back on the ground on her feet. She looked at Draco and saw his stunned eyes grazing over her. Not wasting another second she cats the spell. She raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" She said with force. Draco froze and fell backwards onto a crumpled blanket on the floor. He just laid there, a blank expression on Hermione's face. Nearing exhaustion, Hermione lifted the curse. Instantly Draco seemed to come back to life, like a doll after being wound up again. He sat up and stared at her. Hermione knees gave out.

He was there in a second, catching her as she fell forward. He supported her weight, while she tried to struggle back into a standing position. Unfortunately, Hermione's body wouldn't cooperate, so after a few attempts Draco lost his patience and picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently put her on her bed and tucked her under the covers, Hermione just acted like a ragdoll, letting him take over. He made sure she was comfortable then started walking out.

"Draco wait!" Hermione whispered softly. He paused.

"Don't…don't leave yet. I don't want you to leave again." She said. He knew she wasn't referring to just leaving her room. He turned around.

"I won't. I promise." He replied, then starting walking away again.

"Wait Draco! I have a question." She said, her voice growing in strength a little. He paused again.

"What…what was I like? You remember things from before. What was I like? I need to know." She said. Draco stiffened. Then without turning around he replied.

"You…you were smart, kind, beautiful and charming. You were perfect Hermione." He whispered. Then without another word he walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind him.

-XXXX-

_Dark shadows chased her through a shadowed forest. Sounds of screams echoed in the distance and the smell of death filled her nostrils. All around her gruesome images popped out at every corner. People being brutally tortured, blood splattered on the ground, severed limbs hanging off trees. It all sickened her._

_The shadows were gaining on her. They were of somewhat humanoid form, but were covered head to toe in black robes. They had shocking white pale finger that stretched out towards her as she ran. Their faces were hidden but every now and then as she glanced back Hermione could see a glint of a tooth or the pale color of someone's eye. As they ran after her they let out terrible screeching noises and unnatural guttural noises. Each sound that resounded from their lips left Hermione chilled to the bone. Hermione tried not to look around at the gruesome images around her but it became too difficult. Suddenly familiarity ran through her. _

_Over to her left, was a young man. He was being brutally tortured by some strange unknown source. A man stood above him, a wand pointed at the boy and a grin spread across his face. The young man just screamed. Instinctively, Hermione stopped running away and headed towards the pair._

_When she got to them she gasped. The young man was covered in blood and sweat, and he was rolling around and screaming unnaturally. But, what shocked Hermione was that she knew this boy._

_He was tall, every muscle in his body tone and fair un-blemished skin completing his figure. He had a string jawline and soft looking pale pink lips. His stormy grey eyes were open and turned to the sky as if praying for help. But what really gave him away was his hair, a blonde shade so light it was almost white. The young man was Draco._

_It was at that moment that cold, pale, long fingered hands grasped Hermione. The shadows had caught her._

_Hermione screamed._

-XXXX-

Hermione awoke to someone holding her tightly and rocking her back and forth. Filled with shock, she turned her face upwards and saw that it was Draco. He was comforting her and whispering soothing words into her ears.

"I…" She stuttered.

"Sshh Hermione. It's alright. I'm here. You can let it out now." He said, and she did.

Hermione burst into sobs and un-controllable moans while tears ran furiously down her cheeks. She let all the fear she'd felt in her dream out, and freed the sadness she'd been holding in. All the pain seemed to wash into her heart and she cried for what seemed like hours. All the while, Draco rocked her and whispered gentle words. He was tender and eventually lulled her cries to small and sparse sobs. Gradually she began to calm down and emotions began to relax. While rubbing her eyes she cleared her throat and spoke in a hoarse voice

"I'm alright now Draco you can let go." She said, her voice sounding rough and husky. Silence. "Draco?" She questioned. Confused Hermione looked up at him and saw that his gaze bore down on her, although he was somewhat lost in thought. Watching as he broke away from his stupor he spoke.

"Hermione?" He asked, his eyes a flame with emotion.

"Yes?" She answered, her throat constricting with growing uneasy.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Hermione stilled.

_Do I trust him? _

_Well, he seems to care for me. He takes care of me and has saved my life about twice now. Minus the little spat we had, he seems to want me to be safe._

Not trusting her fading voice, Hermione simply nodded. His eyes seemed to brighten and a smile vaguely quirked the corner of his mouth

Then suddenly his lips were on hers', pouring all his emotions into the kiss. He let go of all his worries and just let his emotions be free.

And Hermione kissed him back.

* * *

A.N: Hey so a nice little early update to make up for my other really late update. This chapter was dedigcated to my friend Alison who absolutely hates it when I write cliff-hangers. But she is very consistent with reading this story and gives me lots of feedback. Love ya Ally!

Also in case you're wondering, the phrase "Draco! For the love of Merlin quit being such a pansy and eat!..." Is not a reference to Pansy Parkinson. "Being a pansy" is actually a phrase here in canada that means: Being a coward or wimpy. So I thought I'd just clarify in case you were wondering

Anyhow, it's late now and I have school! So because I updated early you should all review (pretty please?) and expect and normal update this weekend.

Alright toodles(lol)! Review! :)

P.s. And it's a much longer chapter... hope you like :)


	7. Mr Smoke

A.N This is just a little mini chapter to tie you guys over till the weekend. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Five (1/2): Mr. Smoke

September 19th/1997

He stood at the edge of a clearing, watching the oblivious herd of centaurs. This was unusual, for centaurs were usually very sensory creatures and were not so easily crept upon. But, the man watching them was no ordinary man.

Atramenn Smoke was a gifted wizard, excelling in the arts of old dark magic. He knew spells and curses that even the greatest wizards of all time didn't have a chance at discovering. After he had escaped from the orphanage he had grown up in, he had spent his life studying all types of magic. When he had been 14, a group of travelling Russian outlaw wizards had taught him spells that were so old they had been so old not a library in the world had record of them. The Russians taught him charms that would baffle professors around the world.

From the day he met them, Atra spent the remaining year of his childhood with the Russians and learned as much magic as he could cram into his head. He was smart and learned how to remember them all, and soon became masters in the ancient spells. He was a dangerous man, who was probably the smartest man ever to live. It also helped that he happened to be the only person that Lord Voldemort trusted.

Atra was a spy and rare friend of the Dark Lord. The two had been in the same muggle orphanage, and once Tom (as that was he had been called back then) had been taken from the institute by the grey man (as Atra referred to him as); Atra had begun planning his escape. Years later, when the Dark Lord had learned of Atra's existence, he had summoned him. Atra had not taken the dark mark, stating that he was no servant to anyone, but he had agreed to help Tom (Atra did not like to call him Lord or Voldemort). He acted as a secret spy, and not even Voldemort's most elite death eaters knew of Atra's existence.

Atra was also Tom's only friend. The two shared laughs together and even had a similar personality. Unknown to the world, Atra was the only person alive who could make the infamous Dark Lord seem actually human. Despite being friends, there was reason and one reason alone that the Dark Lord actually trusted Atra. Atra never lied.

Atra was a genuinely honest man. He believed that lying did not exist and that only the truth deserved to be spoken. And it was that reason that Voldemort trusted him, because he knew that whatever Atra would say, would be the truth in his mind. It was also because of this that Voldemort had sent him on an important mission. And now, here he stood, fulfilling his mission.

Atra shook off the memories and focused on his prey. His sharp blue-eyes stare raking over the creatures in front of him, searching for one that filled the criteria. He needed a male, young but not too young, very strong and proud. He needed to appear as if he had been very regal, just, and most importantly…brave.

His eyes found a match.

The centaur was one of the taller creatures of the group, but he oozed youthful courage. He had a dark brown coat of fur that covered his arms and stomach. He had dark skin, long wild black hair and startlingly green eyes.

Atra let an evil smile cover his dark features, the sadistic part of his soul slowly creeping out. He could almost smell the anticipated fear, torture, and death. Atra widened his grin.

He moved in for the kill.

* * *

A.N Ok so I know it's not technically the weekend but better late than never right? OK so I have a few questions for you guys concerning this story:

1. What kind of ending do you want? Happy or sad...or maybe uncomplete. Perhaps I will write a sequel. I don't know, review and let me know what you think. I just might take your opinions personally.

2. Spring break is coming up and where I live I get two weeks off of school. So I was thinking that over spring break I would update 3 times a week(it would be starting this Saturday). What do you guys think? Should I update more for the next two weeks or not?

3. How far do you think I should go with Draco and Hermione's relationship? I havent't decided if they are going to be experiencing "the full monty" (if you know what I mean...) or not. This story was rated M for violence n such, but perhaps it could take the next level?

Anyway...Review please! Tell me what you think: What do you like, what do you hate? Suggestions? Advice? Critism (constructive please)? I'd love to hear it. :)


	8. Falling Leaves

A.N: ;) ...you'll see...

Disclaimer (i'm only going to do this once.) : The characters are not mine (except for Atra because I created him)...just the plot. I do not make any profit off of this story and do not have any claim over the characters or anything like that.

p.s For all intent and purposes this is technically chapter seven even though it says eight...and if there was no prologue it would technically be six, but let's not get technical shall we? :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Falling Leaves

September 21th/1997

That morning, Hermione awoke to the warm tips of the sun tickle her cheek and caress her skin. The sun was slowly diminishing as the summer season left, but today it seemed to defy nature and reign over it. It warmed Hermione's skin and coursed through the room, banishing every shadow that dared to remain after night had fled. It was comforting.

Slowly she shifted her body and craned her neck to see the sleeping form behind her.

Once again his features were relaxed and he looked peaceful. All his emotions were swept away and his calm sleeping form was oblivious to all the hate in the world. Hermione smiled sadly. Like this he reminded her of a child, oblivious and innocent.

Turning away, she let her gaze wonder, and lazily took in her surroundings. She had never really studied her room before and it was only then that she realized how plain and…un-homey it was.

The walls were painted a dull shade of brown and a white roof matched it, along with pale beige carpet and curtains. The closet, bedside table and bed frame were all a strange ebony color that oddly contrasted the room. Her bed sheets and duvet were deep black and very ugly. There was one medium sized window and one strange painting if a yellow flower on the far wall, furthest from her. The only upside to the rooms' gloomy atmosphere was that the window gave her an excellent view of the forest and the barely visible mountains way in the background.

"What are you doing?" A voice sounded from beside her. Hermione shifted her eyes and looked down and saw that Draco was very much awake and staring at her.

"Nothing. I'm just…" She shook her head. "…nothing." He just shrugged. "How did you sleep?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Fine." He said, his expression blank. Hermione frowned.

"Didn't…have any interesting dreams?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, how…" She broke off, the awkwardness filling her like deprived water after breaking down a dam. She bit her lip, he just blinked.

_Why is he being so quiet? _She thought to herself.

"I'm going out." He stated. Then got out of her bed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." He said, without even turning around. Hermione felt her heart drop, a void filling her.

_No, I won't let him push me away. _

Without thinking she jumped out of her bed and ran after him. She reached for him and caught his sleeve. He stiffened and turned around, his eyes staring at her hands on his sleeve as if he were trying to burn them off.

"What are you doing?" His voice a cold and calm tone. Hermione ignored it and stood up straight.

"I'm coming with you." She stated. His eyes snapped up to meet her own and Hermione gasped.

His usually soft grey eyes now resembled a storm in full swing. They burned with emotion and looked like was on a rampage to kill. Hermione felt the energy in the air swift to an oppressive feel and all her previous happiness drained away. He seemed to be sucking the life out of her and Hermione started to feel sick. Instinctively she jerked her hand back and took a step away from him. His eyes still on her he spoke in a tone so cold and blank that Hermione wanted to get away from so fast that it almost hurt.

"No you're not." He said slowly and meaningfully. Then he spun on his heels and walked away.

Hermione felt hurt as she watched him march away, the air seeming to part away from his merciless step. Her stomach was twisting into painful nots and she felt lightheaded.

_Snap out of it! _She told herself.

_You can't let him push you around like that! Be brave!_

And just like that, she sprinted after him…again.

-XXXX-

Hermione found him at the edge of the same small pool she almost drowned in, staring into the freezing water. His silvery eyes were trained on to the water as if in a trance and his body language portrayed repressed anger. He was so still that Hermione could see only the barest notions of his breathing. She coughed and his head whipped around so fast that Hermione thought he would've broken his neck.

"I told you no." He said, his anger and frustrated infiltrating her surroundings. She glared at him.

"I know. But you have no right to treat me like this. I will not allow it." She replied, her defiance counteracting his anger. He ground his teeth.

"Granger…" He warned, but she would not be deterred. She took a menacing step towards him.

"Do not talk to me like that! I am not your prisoner! You better tell what your problem is right now or so help me I will…"

He kissed her.

Instantly all of Hermione's emotions morphed into passion and she moaned against his lips. Reaching up she knotted her fingers into his silky hair and arched her body into his. He reached down and her waist and pulled her closer. Roughly, he backed them up until Hermione's back hit a nearby tree. Faster than a viper he yanked her thigh up so her leg wrapped around his and Hermione instinctlywrapped her other leg around his body and crossed them behind his back. In the position she was now eye-level with him she deepened the kiss, crushing her lips against his. He began grinding his body against her own and Hermione let out a feminine groan at the pleasure it brought her.

Breaking away from the kiss, he let his lips roam all over her exposed neck. He nipped and tongued her sensitive skin and the contact made Hermione literally squirm. She arched her back and dug her nails into his muscular shoulders. Then suddenly he broke away and picked her up.

While carrying her, he started to run and didn't stop until they had reached the tent. He stumbled inside and only made it to the couch before Hermione raked her lips over his neck. She tumbled onto the plush furniture and without missing a beat started to lift his shirt.

He complied, and within a matter of rough kisses and soft touches they were both in their underwear. Hermione underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, and Draco on top, covering her neck and chest with kissed while he braised his weight on his elbows and knees.

He smothered her neck and began moving his kisses to the exposed skin around her bra. Hermione moaned as he tongued her cleavage and as he danced his fingertips across her stomach. Lost in her pleasure, Hermione barely noticed Draco's fingers until he grazed them over her inner thighs. The jolt it sent her was amazing and despite herself, Hermione let out a gasp.

Draco paused.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked at him, want plaguing her eyes. Draco looked away.

"No Hermione. We can't. I can't do this, I'm sorry. Just go to bed, I'll be back later." He said. He stood up and pulled her clothes back. He gave her one last look at then trudged out of the tent.

Feeling hurt and tired, Hermione gathered up her clothes and went into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and without even bothering to put her clothes on, slipped into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

-XXXX-

Draco stepped outside into the darkness. It was chilly, autumn beginning to take its' toll over summer. The air smelled of old wood and the musky wild. He felt uneasy.

He didn't trust the woods anymore. Something was watching them, and he needed to move before He came for Hermione. He wouldn't let Him take Hermione away. She was Draco's.

Hermione belonged to Draco. Everything about her fit him perfectly. She filled every crack of his being and patched up the holes of his minds' quilt. She loved the night more than the day, and had a spirit that depended on being free. She smelt of flowing clear water and radiated the starts mysterious appeal. She was everything Draco wished to be and wanted. She was soul-full spirit.

Lying to her killed him a little more every time. It hurt so bad, that most nights he threw away his pride and cried till dawns' kisses touched the mornings' sky. He couldn't keep doing it. She trusted him. Things had gone too far tonight. He had lost control.

_I can't do this anymore._

_We have to run._

-XXXX-

Somewhere deep in the forest, Atra Smoke watched. He had seen the girl and boy kiss under the sun, and now he caught the boy standing alone, face turned to the now dark sky in distraught. Soon would be the time to strike. Two more nights and he would call the master. He had failed in drowning the young woman, but he would strike again in a week. The time was approaching soon. Then he smiled a toothy grin and retreated into the darkness, blue eyes watching. Always watching

_I'm coming for you sweetheart._

_

* * *

_

A.N: Like it? Well review then goddammit!

Just kidding, but seriously please review. I want opinions people. Anyway I've decide to not update more than once for the next two weeks. I'm going to use my free time to write a few chapters ahead so that it will be easier to post. So only updates on the weekends...srry. So ya... review Review REVIEW! (please)

Also the title of this chapter is actually a name of a song by a band called Billy Talent. I do not own the song and have no rights to it.


	9. Dead Pride

September 22nd /1997

Hermione had always loved the night. Even as a child she figured that the night provided a kind of comfort for her that no one else seemed to be capable of. That was one of the few things she now remembered…her childhood love of the night and the moon. Looking up at the stars and feeling the cool air brush her skin she knew that the night would always be there for her, even if Malfoy couldn't.

She didn't understand him. He made her so angry but then so content. He was like having to blink. It was sometimes a nuisance when if you blinked you could miss and important part of life, but if u didn't you felt deprived, and then once you did everything seemed to go back to normal and a wave of relief washes over you.

Hermione laughed despite herself.

_Comparing Dra…I mean Malfoy to a blink! How Strange!_

In her dazed state, Hermione's feet wondered further away from the safe haven of the tent. Her eyes glided aimlessly over the landscape as she steadily walked. The cool air bit at her skin and the night breeze ruffled her hair, but Hermione didn't care. At this moment, she was care-free and calmly happy.

Suddenly her right foot hit something solid and in the way, and Hermione felt herself tip forward abruptly. The dark and blurry ground sped towards her and for some reason; Hermione's thought were a jumbled mess of confusion as to how her feet had left steady land so quickly.

Instinctively and unconsciously, she thrust her hands out in front of her face to break the fall. The dark ground slapped her palms roughly and Hermione gasped as the impact shot through her arms. Bending her elbows, Hermione let her body roll onto the side and absorb the extra energy from the fall.

When the sudden movement and rolling ended Hermione just laid there breathing hard and staring at the stars peeking through the tops of the trees. Hermione shifted her body and found that she was half laying on something. She looked down and to the left and saw a dark shape resting underneath her legs. She studied it for a while and then finally her eyes adjusted and she could make out what the dark shape was.

Hermione screamed.

Panic coursed through her as she scrambled back and clung to a nearby tree. Her eyes blurred with silent tears but she kept them trained on the dark shape as her panic stricken screams cut the air like lightning in a rain storm. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest and sweat glistened on skin. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, and couldn't move. All she could do was scream and scream and scream.

The shape was a centaur, a morbidly brutalized dead centaur.

The beast had glossy, course chestnut fur and curly hair that gleamed in the moonlight. Sharp amber eyes that were once used to scour the land for predators were vacant, staring at Hermione blankly. Muscles covering his body that once rippled with strength as he moved and ran were still and relaxed. He had skin a dark tanned tone that once radiated heat and life, and a face that held evidence of smile wrinkles. Now his skin looked ghostly cold and his face sad and tired. This creature had represented pride and courage, something Hermione found that she considered very important. But the creature's ghastly cause of death left Hermione feeling empty.

He had no limbs.

All of them had been ripped off brutally and now that Hermione's eyes had adjusted, she could see his arms and legs strewn across the small area like discarded toys. The centaurs' leg and arm sockets were covered with dried blood and oozed puss. The infected areas secreted a smell so disgusting that Hermione felt the bile rise up her throat faster than she thought possible.

Throwing her head to the side and bending towards the ground, Hermione heaved violently.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve on her thin jacket and crawled away from the creature. Her head was spinning and she was only able to get about ten feet away before she let out one final loud scream of hysteria before she passed out.

-XXXX-

The second Draco heard her scream he dropped the book he was reading and was on his feet running in the direction the noise had come from. His surroundings became a blur and the only thing Draco seemed to comprehend was the fact that Hermione was in danger. Her panicked screams stunned him to the core and his mind went into "protective male" mode. His feet pounded the ground relentlessly while his heart beat a rapid pace. He ran through the forest towards the direction the screams had sounded, never breaking stride. Draco jumped over fallen logs and bowled through low hanging branches and many other obstacles. Time seemed to slow down as he ran, and mere seconds felt like hours.

_What if she's hurt! _He thought frantically, random thoughts spinning out of control in his brain. It wasn't until he saw her curly chestnut hair that he allowed himself to think positive thoughts.

She was lying on the ground by a tall pine tree, her hair splayed across the rough dirt and grass haphazardly. Her body was relaxed and she had her eyes closed, but it was her worried expression etched onto her face that sparked Draco's suspicions of danger again. Quickly he checked to see if she was breathing the slowly searched the area around them.

On the ground behind her were drag marks and little slivers of holes in the dirt. It looked as if something had been dragged across the ground. Draco's eyes shot back to Hermione's sleeping form, and even in the dim moonlight his eyes instantly found the smudged dirt on her clothes. She had dragged herself on the ground. The little holes must have been from her nails digging into the ground. He walked over to her and gently lifted her hand to pear at her nails. Sure enough, there was plenty of grime underneath it. He turned back to the drag marks and forcing himself to investigate, he followed them.

He took about three steps when the awful smell filled his nostrils. He gagged and hunched his body over at the waist. Falling to his knees he leaned over and coughed until tears glistened in his eyes. Afterwards, he plugged his nose and looked over to where the smell had come from.

What he saw made him throw up what little contents he had in his stomach.

_That poor creature. _He thought to himself when he was done. _That must have been why Hermione screamed, it had horrified her as well._

Gathering his wits Draco stood up and walked back to Hermione, careful to not look at the brutalized dead centaur. When he reached her, he carefully bundled her into his arms and started to walk back to the tent. He walked blankly through the now silent woods, eyes just staring a head without intent. He reached the tent within 10 minutes and just as he was about to step inside he heard a voice from the dark shadows.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" A Voice said. It was menacing and low, definitely a man. Draco paused. The voice had chilled him to the bone and for the first time in a long time, Draco felt true fear. Slowly he turned around and peered intently at the forest's shadows. He heard a chuckle.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Malfoy…" Draco let out a gasp. This man knew who he was! "…because if you don't, little Miss Granger…" Another small gasp from Draco. "…is going to die."

"She doesn't belong out here; she's too delicate and weak. And soon you will be to." The Voice said, a cruel laugh following it almost instantly. "But don't worry," He continued "Once you have had your time, I will just kill you and take you off her hands. Dear old Voldy will just love that now won't he?" The Voice said. Draco opened his mouth to retort but the Voice interrupted him.

"Remember young Draco, you can't run from me. I will always be there…watching. At some point, you will realize this and you will give in." And with that he laughed again and Draco saw the barely perceptible sudden movement of him turning in the darkness and walking away.

Once Draco was sure he was gone, he turned on his heels and sprinted into the house. He changed Hermione into a different pair of clothes and washed her dirt caked face. Then he levitated her, packed up the magical tent and starting running in the direction he thought the nearby mountains were, Hermione levitation behind him the whole time.

He didn't stop moving until he had reached a cave in the mountains. He set up the tent and placed Hermione in her bed. Then he set up the wards and after he had finished those, only made it to the couch before he collapsed from exhaustion.

-XXXX-

September 23rd/1997

Hermione awoke the next night to total darkness. She was cold and there seemed to be and overhang of unknown fear in her heart. She couldn't sleep and it was much too dark. She tossed and turned, throwing her blankets everywhere until she completely tossed them off the bed. She lay there, shivering in the strangely chilly air. It was never usually this cold. Absently she looked in the direction the window was in, and once again there was no comforting moonlight. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, willing the fear to leave.

_I miss the moon…_

* * *

A.N Hey readers! So sorry for the delay! Things got really busy with dance comps, school projects, and all other life obstacles n such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have the next one plus a new oneshot (of Draco and Hermione) up this weekend. Thanks so much for your support on my first ever fanfiction stroy! Your reviows are all so positive and even getting the little notifications of people subrsribing to my story and me and adding this story to their 'faves' list is really awesome! So keep reviewing and let me know what you think! I really like feedback and love how supportive you guys all are! I love you guys!

Another note I have is: I added a chapter before. I just made it the new chapter 1. It's basically an introduction thing and I'm not sure if I will keep it or not. Let me know what you think about it and I will take your opinions to heart.

Also, if you guys have any new story ideas/suggestions for me I would love to hear them. PM me and just review. I love a challenge.

Alright I think that's it! Again thanks so much for reading, I'm sorry for the delay and review Review REVIEW! :)

Love always!

-Ocean (yes that is my name...my parents were total hippies who grew up in newfoundland)


End file.
